


right here

by it_can_be_us_and_only_us



Series: Soft Newtmas One-Shots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ace!Newt, Ace!Thomas, Angst, Comfort?, Drabble, Established Relationship, Featuring!Alby, Featuring!Clint, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maze Runner One Shot, Meh, Newtmas One-Shot, One-Shot, Our fave admiral, Our fave medjack, Soft Boys, Some angst?, The Maze Runner - Freeform, Thomas came up some time in the first year, and featuring!Chuck, and theyve been dating for ages, bad writing im sorry, mainly fluff, more soft kisses, one of the many who deserved better, sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_can_be_us_and_only_us/pseuds/it_can_be_us_and_only_us
Summary: Newt pulled out of the hug, glancing over Thomas to check him for any wounds. “You’re ok, though? You’re not hurt?”“What? No, no, no, I’m fine! Totally fine, yeah, no, I’m fine.”“Really? Because you’re repeating your words, you look pale, and you look like you’re about to topple over.”“Yeah, you might wanna catch me.”And Thomas fell over in a dead faint, right into Newt’s arms.





	right here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note on the POV  
> At the beginning it's Newt's POV, and after the line break it's Thomas' POV  
> Speech is in quotations marks, and thoughts are in italics. There's a bit in Thomas' pov where its Newt talking and Thomas' thinking, so careful with that.

Newt was worried, and it showed.

It didn’t usually. He was supposed to be calm, collected, the one people could turn to if they needed comfort, so he was never visibly worried. Except now. 

Because right now, there were five minutes until the doors started closing, and Thomas wasn’t back yet.

The treacherous part of his mind was having a good time. _He’s hurt, he’s dead, he got lost, he found a griever, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead._ Newt shook his head violently, ignoring the stare Chuck gave him.

Newt only realized he was pacing when his watch chimed three minutes and he wasn’t beside Chuck anymore. With a huff, he made his way back to the other boy and forced himself to stay still, glaring at the Maze. 

Newt only realized he was chewing his nails when his watch chimed two minutes and Alby’s gentle hand pulled his fingers from his teeth. He could taste the blood.

Newt only realized he had closed his eyes in defeat when his watch chimed one minute, and he heard Chuck yelling. His eyes flew open, and Tommy, his Tommy, was running like a madman towards him.

The doors started closing. Newt was glaring at Thomas, practically daring him not to make it. It was the only thing stopping him from crying.

The doors were halfway shut. Thomas was three-quarters of the way there. Newt took a step back, gauged the distance, Thomas’ speed, and nodded. He looked back up and met Thomas’ eyes. The idiot was grinning.

There were thirty seconds till the doors shut when Thomas reached them, no signs of stopping. Like he did when he first arrived, he ran through the closing doors. Even though Newt expected it, had predicted it, his heart nearly stopped. For a second, he doubted Thomas would make it.

And then there he was, stumbling into Newt’s arms, nearly knocking both of them over. 

Newt only realized how worried he had been about it when he had Tommy in his arms, and a massive weight lifted off his chest. 

“What the fuck made you so late?! Bloody hell, Tommy, this is how you kill me.”

Thomas breathed out something that could be a laugh, still clinging to Newt. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry. There was a Griever, during the day, I know, I don’t know what’s going on anymore, anyway, it blocked my way back so I had to go the long way around but it followed so I had to lose it and but it wouldn’t fuck off so I just ran back and tried to time it with the doors closing.”

Newt pulled out of the hug, glancing over Thomas to check him for any wounds. “You’re ok, though? You’re not hurt?”

“What? No, no, no, I’m fine! Totally fine, yeah, no, I’m fine.”

“Really? Because you’re repeating your words, you look pale, and you look like you’re about to topple over.”

“Yeah, you might wanna catch me.”

And Thomas fell over in a dead faint, right into Newt’s arms.

“Tommy? For fuck’s sake, Thomas! Med-jacks, someone get the Med-jacks!”

He heard someone run off, but he was too busy checking Thomas’ pulse and breathing. When he found both were fine, he sat back on his heels with a sigh. 

_Goddammit, Tommy._

* * *

When Thomas woke up a few hours later, he really didn’t want to open his eyes. He was nestled comfortably in someone’s lap ( _Newt’s_ , his mind helpfully supplied), and that someone was combing their hands through his hair. 

“I know you’re awake, Tommy.” _Damn_. “I’m gonna go tell Alby you’re up, yeah? He wants to talk to you.” _Um, no thanks. And no you’re not. I’m not moving._ “Tommy.” _Nope._ “Thomas.” _Not happening._ “Thomas, let me up.”

The hand in his hair stopped. Thomas let out a whine that he would deny vehemently later. He heard a chuckle, and the hand was back. With a content sigh, Thomas opened his eyes.

The bed they were on was in the corner of the room, so Newt sat with his back to the wall, legs across the bed, with Thomas’ head in his lap instead of on a pillow. Newt was, effectively, trapped until Thomas decided to get up. Thomas stared at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Newt’s breathing and the faint yells of the boys outside. 

A finger poked his head, and he turned to glare at Newt, who just smiled back. With a huff, Thomas pulled himself up, turning to rest on the wall beside Newt and intertwining their hands. They sat in silence for a few moments before Newt spoke in a whisper.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, yeah?”

Thomas felt a bump where he was running his thumb along Newt’s hand, heard the quiet hiss of pain. He glanced down to see the ruined remains of Newt's thumb nail. The skin around it was red and raw.

“Sorry. For your, uh, nail, and earlier. I just didn’t expect there to be a Griever, then it wouldn’t stop chasing me, so I just tried to get back. I didn’t realize how much time I’d wasted till I heard the doors starting to close.”

“I thought you were dead. Or hurt. Or something. I know you wouldn’t spend more time in there than you have to, I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose, but _fuck_. Tommy, I was so scared. I didn’t know if you would make it back.” 

Thomas glanced over, and was only slightly surprised when he saw the tears already running down his cheeks. He gathered Newt in his arms, pulling him into his lap. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. But I’m right here, yeah? Right here. Listen to my breathing, listen to my heartbeat. I’m not leaving you, I promise.”

They sat there for a few more minutes before Newt pulled away, shifting so he was straddling Thomas with a leg on each side of his lap. Thomas settled his hands on Newt’s waist, and Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ shoulders. He searched Thomas’ eyes for a second, then leaned in for a kiss. Thomas obliged, letting Newt set a slow pace.

It was a soft, sweet, kiss. A knock on the door interrupted it. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads on each other until another, more insistent knock came, along with a enquiring “Newt?”. Newt climbed off, and Thomas missed the warmth immediately. 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” 

Clint stood at the doorway, pills and some water in hand. He had a knowing smile on his face, which Newt ignored. 

“How’s Mr. I’m Gonna Worry Everyone By Being Late Then Worry Everyone Some More By Fainting?”

Thomas answered from his position on the bed. “Alive and awake, Clint. Thanks.”

“Just looking out for you, man.” Clint winked at Thomas, handed Newt the pills and the water, and made it halfway down the hallway before turning and shouting at the closing door. “Alby wants to see you two.”

Newt shook his head and shut the door, making his way to Thomas and handing him the pills and water. Thomas smiled gratefully at him, downing them in one go before getting up.

“We should probably go see what Admiral Alby wants. Coming, Newtie?”

Newt rolled his eyes and grumbled. “Don’t call me that.”

“You love it.”

“I love you. Not that stupid name.”

“Love you too, Newtie.”

The smile he got in response was worth the punch, and the two hour lecture from Alby.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that  
> if you've read my other works you'll notice i have a thing for hands through hair, soft kisses, and crying in each others lap. oh well.
> 
> i also hope the whole pov and thought/speech thing wasn't too confusing  
> as always, Newt and Thomas are Ace  
> and, as always, i'm the only one who reads/proofreads my work, so you can point out any mistakes. can't promise to fix them, though


End file.
